


dandelions

by eddiekaspbrak



Series: reddie fics/oneshots [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reddie, talking about sex, there needs to be more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiekaspbrak/pseuds/eddiekaspbrak
Summary: "What'd you wish for?"-(there's not sex, richie just brings it up)





	dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez my first attempt at a fic, it probably sucks but it is dedicated to my girlie maya

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie spoke up. He and Eddie were sitting on the grass in Richie’s backyard. Eddie was reading a book and Richie was just gathering all the dandelions he could find. Of course, that didn’t keep Richie occupied for long, and now he was bored.

Eddie ignored him, and kept reading his book. 

To get his attention, Richie grabbed a dandelion and rubbed it against the tip of Eddie’s nose. He knew that Eddie would complain about allergies or something, but at least he’d stop ignoring him.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Richie stop.” He waved him away without looking up.

Richie only did it again.

Eddie closed his book, and turned to Richie. “You know that I’ll start sneezing if you do that, Richie. What do you want?”

“I’m bored.” Richie shrugged and sat his handful of dandelions next to him on the grass.

“Well,” Eddie sat the book next to him. “What do you want to do?”

Richie shrugged again and was silent for a moment. Then he spoke up, “You know what fucking is, right?”

“Um,” Eddie shifted himself uncomfortably and lied back in the grass. “Mostly.”

Richie moved and folded his legs under him, so he was sitting on them. “Well what do you know?”

“It’s sex. It’s how you have a kid.”

“Do you know how it works?” Richie started to rip grass out of the ground and pile it in his lap.

Eddie did know. They learned about human reproduction in health class at school. Richie knows this already.

Richie continued talking anyway. “I’ve never fucked someone before, of course, but I have jacked off. What about you, Eds? You ever touch yourself?”

Eddie grimaced. This was the worst possible conversation he could be having with Richie right now. And it was making him really uncomfortable. “No.”

“Well, why not? Don’t you ever want to?”

“I’ve actually never thought about it.”

Richie hummed and looked around for a moment, playing with the grass in his lap. Then he spoke again, this time not looking at Eddie. “You haven’t had sex before yet. So, if there was anyone you could have sex with, who would it be?”

Eddie considered the question. He could just easily say the name of a popular female celebrity. Every boy at school wanted to fuck one of them. He hears them talking about it all the time. But Eddie went for the honest answer and whispered, “you.”

“What did you say, Eds? I didn’t hear you.”

Eddie repeated what he said. Richie turned his head back to Eddie and watched him for a minute. Eddie averted his eyes and tried not to make eye contact. He only looked back at Richie when he heard the “why me?” from him.

“Because I don’t know a lot about it. I trust you, I guess.” 

Richie’s eyebrows furrowed like he was in deep thought. He stopped talking for a full five minutes, still pulling the grass around him from the ground and piling it into his lap. He reached for a dandelion after a while. He pulled the seeds out of it one by one and sat them on top of his grass pile. 

“You’ve never kissed anyone before, have you?” He was still looking at the dandelion, now missing half of its seeds.

Eddie sighed and blindly reached his hand out to grab his book. “No, I haven’t.”

“Would you kiss me? Would you let me be your first kiss, Eds?” He said it so casually, like it was a completely normal question. But it seemed more like an invitation.

And Eddie was surprised. “You’d do that?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“But why?” Eddie needed to know why Richie would do something like this for him.

“I just want to kiss you.”

That was not what Eddie expected Richie to say at all. He actually doesn’t know what he expected, but that wasn’t it.

Eddie looked up at Richie, who was distracted by the plant in his hands. The bright sun was reflecting off of his glasses and he had a small smile on his face. 

Eddie chewed on his lip nervously. “Can we do it right now?”

Richie visibly startled, and the now destroyed dandelion fell out of his hands. “Um, yeah.” He shoved the pile of grass and seeds to the side, off of his lap and brushed off his pants. Eddie was still laying down on his back and didn’t seem to be moving, so Richie lied down next to him. Richie didn’t do anything for a while. They both just lied there.

Then Richie got up and climbed on top of Eddie, holding himself up by his arms. He placed one of his knees between Eddies legs so he was leaning over the other boy. 

Eddie blinked up at Richie and watched as he leaned down. Richie stopped when their faces were just inches apart, and looked into Eddie’s eyes. He looked for any hesitation or regret in them, and when he found none, he leaned closer. Eddie shifted his head for the first time since to rub his nose against Richie’s. Richie smiled before learning down completely, without warning, and pressing his lips to Eddie’s.

It took Eddie only a few seconds to start kissing back. This kiss didn’t last longer than ten seconds. When they broke apart, Richie looked down at Eddie. Eddie stared up at him, his eyes big and his mouth slightly open. A few seconds later, Eddie was tugging Richie back down by the front of his shirt for another one.

This one lasted longer than the first. Richie took one of his arms from the side of Eddie’s head so he could grab Eddie’s waist. Eddie slid his hands to the back of Richie’s neck and ran his fingers through the taller boy’s hair. They kissed for a minute before pulling away. 

Richie sat back on his legs, one of them still in between Eddie’s and looked down at Eddie. Eddie watched as Richie bit his lip to try and hide the big smile on his face. Then he sat up in confusion when Richie stood up to find the bunch of discarded dandelions from earlier. 

Richie walked over once he got them, and he sat behind Eddie so that Eddie was sitting between his legs. He sat all of them down except for one. He reached around and rubbed the plant against the tip of Eddie’s nose, like he was doing earlier. Eddie flailed a bit before sneezing loudly. Some of the seems flew off of the dandelion and into the air.

“Richie.” He whined miserably.

“Oh geez, Eds, I’m sorry. Bless you.”

Eddie just sniffed and turned slightly in Richie’s arms. “What was the point of that?”

 

“I mainly just wanted to see what would happen.”

The smaller of the two huffed and crossed his arms.

Richie pulled Eddie against his chest and picked up a new dandelion. He reached in front of Eddie to hand it to him, then picked up one for himself.

“Make a wish, Eds. Then blow it away.”

Eddie made a wish in his head, and blew all of his seeds away. Richie did the same. Then the boys decided to just blow all of the other ones Richie picked too.

Because they were too close, there were dandelion seeds in each of their hair by the time they were done with all of them. Eddie went back to reading his book, still between Richie’s legs, his back to Richie’s chest.

Richie watched Eddie read, picking random seeds out of his hair every few minutes.

“Hey, Eds?” He asked, almost hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Eddie answered right away.

“What’d you wish for?”

Eddie turned his head to look into Richie’s eyes. “I wished for you, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more fics/oneshots?


End file.
